A Day In the Life of Anastasia
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: Sherlock, John and Ana move into 221B Baker Street. This is just the start of their many adventures together, but when an important piece of information comes to light could it destroy a relationship just beginning to grow?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, it belongs to the BBC as do any characters from the show. I only own my OC.**

I walk into the lab with my Uncle Mike and his friend John. John and I were looking for a flat, and had decided to get one together. Uncle Mike thought we should get a third person to help with the bills, so he was taking us to see someone he knew, a man named Sherlock Holmes. I faintly remembered Sherlock from my fifth birthday party, when he solved a murder that happened across the street, then was persuaded by Uncle Mike to stay for an hour. It was obvious that Sherlock didn't enjoy children's parties, nor being cooped in one place.

"Bit different from my day." John said as we entered the lab.  
"You've no idea." Uncle Mike replied with a short laugh.  
"Mike, can I borrow your phone? No signal on mine." Sherlock asks.  
"What's wrong with the landline?" Uncle Mike replies.  
"Prefer to text." Sherlock says as if the answer should be obvious.  
"Sorry, it's in my coat."  
"Here, use mine." John says, handing it to Sherlock.  
"This is an old friend of mine, John Watson, and I'm sure you remember my niece, Anastasia." Uncle Mike explains.  
"Ana." I say, receiving a nod from Sherlock before he looks to John. "Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock asks. I look amused while John looks confused.  
"Sorry?"  
"Which was it? Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock asks John.  
"Afghanistan. How did you…" John began before being cut off by the lab door opening and a girl that works in the mortuary, Molly, entered with a coffee for Sherlock.  
"How do you feel about the violin?" Sherlock asks.  
"What?" John asks.  
"I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother either of you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other." Sherlock smiled.  
"Doesn't bother me. Do cats bother you?" I asked Sherlock, who smiled.  
"Not really." Sherlock shrugs. I smile, glad that my two year old Savannah cat, Lina, will be able to move into the flat with me, if the landlady didn't mind cats.  
"Wait, who said anything about flatmates?" John asked.  
"I did. Told Mike this morning I must be difficult to find a flatmate for, now here he is just after lunch with an old friend clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan, and a niece that is obviously still studying at a local university. Not a difficult leap." Sherlock explained.  
"How did you know about Afghanistan?" John asks.  
"I found a nice little place in central London, we should be able to afford it together. Meet there tomorrow evening, seven o'clock. Sorry, got to dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary."  
"So we only just met, and we're going to go look at a flat." John sounds baffled.  
"Problem?"  
"We don't know a thing about each other, I don't know where we're meeting, I don't even know your name."  
"I know you're an army doctor, delivered home from Afghanistan. You've got a brother worried about you, you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him. Could be because he's an alcoholic, most likely because he walked out on his wife. I know your therapist thinks your limp is slightly psychosomatic, quite correctly I'm afraid… The name's Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B Baker Street." Sherlock winks at John and me, before leaving the room.

I stand outside 221B Baker Street waiting. John arrives at the corner of the street. Sherlock pulls up in a taxi just as John arrives at the door. John knocks on the door.  
"Hello." Says Sherlock, walking over.  
"Hey." I smile. Lina sits at my feet, watching John and Sherlock. Lina is used to strangers, so I knew it would be alright to bring her on the first look at the flat. I'd already phoned the landlady ahead to ask, and I was allowed to have Lina.  
"Looks nice outside, must be an expensive place." John says looking around the doorway.  
"Mrs Hudson owes me a favour, a few years ago her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help out." Sherlock explains, staring into the distance.  
"You stopped her husband being executed?" John asks.  
"No I ensured it." Sherlock smiles. I started to panic a little, was Sherlock crazy? Although, if Uncle Mike trusted him I figured I should give him a chance. Just then, the door to 221B opened and a lady in her late 40's or early 50's opened the door. This must be Mrs Hudson in person.  
"Sherlock." The woman hugs Sherlock, who hugs her back.  
"Mrs Hudson, Doctor Watson and Anastasia Stamford." Sherlock introduces me and John. Mrs Hudson shakes hands with John, and pulls me into a hug. I smile, liking this woman already.

We enter the apartment. It looks like Sherlock has already moved in, there's papers all over the place. I smile, liking the place, and watch Lina find her way over to the sofa. She curls up there, watching John examine the room.  
"This could be very nice." John says.  
"My thoughts precisely." Sherlock agrees. "That's why I already moved in."  
"As soon as it's cleaned up." John says at the same time. I grin watching them stare at each other awkwardly. Sherlock quickly moves a few bits of paper around.  
"I think it's a good mess, besides it'll only get worse once I move in." I warned John. He looks a bit worried, then notices a skull on the fireplace.  
"There's a skull." John points to it with his crutch.  
"Friend of mine." Sherlock replies. I was shocked that he kept his friends skull on the mantelpiece.  
"What do you think then, Doctor Watson, Anastasia?" Mrs Hudson asks.  
"Call me Ana, please. And I really like it, and I can see Lina does too." I giggle seeing my cat asleep on the sofa, she'd dragged some cushions there to make something similar to a nest.  
"There's two bedrooms on this level, one of those is free and there's another bedroom upstairs if you'll be needing three." I grin realising she thinks one of us is romantically involved with Sherlock.  
"We'll be needing three bedrooms, thank you." I said politely.  
"There's all sorts around here. Mrs Turner has got married ones." Mrs Hudson walks into the kitchen and I quietly giggle realising Mrs Hudson thinks John and Sherlock are together. Sherlock catches my eye and smiles slightly as he does some more straightening up.  
"Oh, Sherlock, the mess you've made." Mrs Hudson says noticing science equipment on the kitchen table.  
"I found your website last night – The Science of Deduction." John says.  
"What did you think?" Sherlock asks. John doesn't reply.  
"What about these suicides then, Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson reappears holding a newspaper. "Thought that would be right up your street. Three exactly the same."

That's when I noticed the police car outside the flat and a police detective known as Lestrange entered the room. That's when my entire life changed.

_A/N: Hey guys. So, I really needed to get this posted it's been sitting on my computer for a few weeks. Might be updated this weekend, might not. _

_Also, I did some research on Savannah cats since I want to own one in the future. Just found it interesting. If you're not interested in cats, or if you don't care about knowing stuff about Savannah's that's fine. (This next bit is paraphrased but is basically what the wiki page for this cat breed says):_

_**The Savannah is a hybrid cat breed, a cross between a Serval and a domestic cat. These cats are commonly compared to dogs due to loyalty and they follow their owner around the house like dogs. They can be trained to walk on a leash and to fetch. They are social and friendly, with the right social upbringing as a kitten, friendly with new people or dogs. Some may run and hide or resort to hissing and growling when seeing a stranger. An often-noted trait of the Savannah cat is its jumping ability. They are known to jump on top of doors, fridges and high cabinets. Some can leap around 8 feet high from a standing position, and the breed is very inquisitive. Many Savannah cats do not fear water and like to swim. When given a bowl of water they may use their front paw to bat all the water onto the floor. Savannah cats may chirp like their serval father, meow like domestic mothers or make both noises, as well as hiss (this sounds more like a snake than a cat). They fluff out tails as a greeting, this is usually in excitement or pleasure. They may also flick or wag their tails for the same reason.**_

_I found all this fascinating. So, yeah basically I might continue this over the weekend, I might not. Enjoy your weekend either way. I'll have this and my Big Hero 6 story updated by the end of next week (hopefully)._


End file.
